Talk:Samus Aran
This page is manually archived. Archives: Talk:Samus Aran/archive 1 Age How old is Samus? People might actually be wondering that. It's unknown how many years passed between Samus becoming "of age" (in other words, finished with her training) and Metroid/Zero Mission. This makes it impossible to know how old Samus is. We can safely deduct that she's not old. She's got to be around 30, but I don't know. "Days passed in their quiet way..." that means at least a couple months passed. How long was it between missions? If anyone has access to any e-manga, please tell me. 03:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The events of Metroid are set in the future, which means that the average life expectancy of a human is most likely a lot longer than the current 80 years. The Chozo blood probably Increased her longevity too, she could be 97 for all we know. Rivals 01:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :It isn't really known. I'm pretty sure there has been multiple discussions of this topic (check the archives). We'd probably never get a real answer either. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :But she'd have to be around 40. Why, I don't know, but I think that she has been through her missions in around 20 years!!!!!!!! 02:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) We will never know until Nintendo releases a canon statement about her age. Until then, shut up. Rivals 03:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) MarioGalaxy! Ban Rivals now, he said shut up until Nintendo makes a canon statement about Samus's age!!!!! 04:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Uh that would be overkill. You don't block somebody for saying shut up. I mean, that is sorta rude, but it isn't anything that you block without warning over. :Nintendo would never give a canon statement either. Though this belongs in forums. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Awww. So I have to remain a mute until Rivalzzzzz dies. I hope he hurries up about it too. 05:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::OK no more mister nice MG. Banning is serious business. It isn't funny. OK. And dying isn't either. Now you can continue the conversation, but you are being rude too. Continue and you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Me stop. 23:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: She was born in the year 2055 history of the cosmos. Ridley attcked when she was 3. She left zebes when she was 16. The 1st game took place when she was 20. link: http://metroid-database.com/features/timeline.jpg What happened to the other 5 Ships... I was looking through th /equip section of the page, and I saw that it said she''' "has owned a single Gunship that has been with her since her very first Zero Mission and remained in her possession until its destruction in Metroid Fusion."' What's the point of that when it comes with a follow up of '"Two other gunships are also shown in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Fusion." ① for Log Book mp3c at 16:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC)' Can anyone please add this? I want to add something, but as I'm a dumb, weak, powerless, idiotic, stupid, and useless IP, I can't bypass the fuc*ing semi-protect. Here it is. The text I want to add is bolded, underlined, and italisized. ''Super Metroid marked the first time Samus ever spoke in a game, narrating the events directly after Metroid II: Return of Samus. Her speaking role was expanded in Metroid Fusion, where she spoke in more narrative monologues, and also conversations with her computer. Though Fusion was well praised, there was some controversy over Samus’s speaking role and as a result, aside from an opening narration and a small narration talking about how she ended up crashing, and implying that she was worried about the infiltration in Metroid: Zero Mission, she did not speak again until Metroid: Other M, the first Metroid game to give Samus voiced dialogue. Wish I were 13. Best I can fucking do is use this talk page instead of helping directly. Well, that's to be expected. Yes, she was worried. Even the strongest person with a tank that's destroyed, leaving you with a taser would be worried. The Space Pirates are very strong. The Paralyzer is no better than a chargable taser. Here's her precise Zero Suit narration. "The timing of my escape couldn't have been worse. I was attacked by Space Pirates and left nearly defenseless, stripped of my Power Suit. All I had for protection was my rather useless emergency pistol. Infiltrating the Space Pirate Mother Ship so armed may have been foolish, but I had no choice... Could I survive long enough to escape?" See that? Reading it again reminds you of the worrying tone, does it not? I'd be worried if I were in Samus's...well, not shoes...Suit, I'd say. 10:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, I want to change the template slightly. There are many, many gunships in the Metroid Series. We should make Gunship into Samus Aran's Gunship. 00:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Samus Height? Why does the article say her height is 5'3 when official releases says she is 6'3 (without her powersuit on) http://images.wikia.com/metroid/images/7/7a/Samus_PD.jpg ExcelCore 03:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I dunno, I'd tell you to change it, but, I don't know if 5'3'' is official, too.'' I thought she was 5'3 without the suit and 6'3 with the suit. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. File:SportySmallRightAnimation.gif(Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Typo? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 1 m. 78 cm. =/= 5'3", so is the metric right or the US customary? Either 1 m. 78 cm. needs to be changed to 1 m. 60 cm., or 5'3" needs to be changed to 5'10". To me, 1 m. 78 cm. (5'10") looks right. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Is anyone going to clarify this? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :... I don't even know where to begin to find out which one is correct. We could try to bother Nintendo, but I doubt they'd deign to reply.... her Chozo enhancements and general skill in combat sort of indicates that we might want to use the taller version... maybe???? No idea. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Where are these numbers coming from? The only figure I've seen cited is the 6'3" I know she looks shorter in Other M but is there anything in print confirming a height reduction? Slowly Shrinking She used to be 6,3 but she has gradually shrunken to 5,3 like her character has gradually shrunken from a Action Girl to a Damsel in Distress so the next game would probably be the last. I really don't see Samus as 5'whatever without the suit. If you check the edit history of this page, some guy was calculating Samus' suitless height and he ultimately stated that her being 6'3 is correct. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 21:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Haven't you guys seen how tall she is compared to Madeline Bergman? And Anthony is almost 7 feet. U-Mos is about 10 or 11, so 6'3" sounds realistic, but she's probably taller because of her DNA. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you think Madeline Bergman and Anthony are really 7 feet tall. No he is probalbly enen shorter then Samus as virtually everyone else towers above her in the later sources. Madeline is short to Samus. Anthony's artwork states he is 6'11". MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) But could that be considered cannon? Because she used to defend herself against a swarm of metroids and now she can't even defend herself against one and one more downgrade and the plug will be pulled. Dude, you're taking the Damsel in distress thing way too far. She was thinking whether or not to kill the Metroid when Adam shot her. What does that have to do with her height? She could pull a Princess Peach and bitch slap the Metroid. But still. It's just a cutscene. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Go on http://second-truth.blogspot.com.au/2010/09/samus-is-slowly-shrinking.html to see the biology of her character decline and as I said earlier how douse anyone tower above someone who is 6,3? When I typed in Slowly Snrinking I tried to create a new section but failed. It states other Marines are in power suits too. Can someone please help me explain my point that Samus, besides getting a boost in boob power in MOM hasn't changed much physically? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 20:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) She has had several changes to the collar of her hair and in each comic she seems to be getting shorter and shorter as depicted in the site I provided a link to but the comics could be considered separate cannon from the games. Eye Colour in Other M Repeatedly it's been stated that Samus's eye colour in Other M is green. However, at several points in the game it seems she has blue eyes, instead of green eyes (mainly in cutscenes). Examples include: thumb (during this scene there is also a close-up of Samus's eye after a flashback, showing it to have a blue iris) and thumb Considering that her eye colour has been blue in most previous installments of the franchise, where has it been conclusively stated that her eye colour is green? CABAL (talk) 06:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps it's something to do with the tint of her visor throwing people off? It certainly seems blue in those pictures. They look very green in this one: I think it's safe to say they are blue though, based on those pictures you posted of her outside the Power Suit. Then again it may vary between those "true" cutscenes and the "ingame" ones (the one i posted is one of those). [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Should the page be changed accordingly, then? At the moment it states her eyes are green in Other M. The main conflict seems between whether "true" cutscenes or ingame models are more canon, as Samus appears to have blue eyes in the "true cutscenes" but her model during gameplay has green (or very close to green) eyes. Should the information be edited? CABAL (talk) 03:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Human? I think that Samus' stated species is a little inaccurate. She's not human. She'' was ''born human, but she's not anymore. By Fusion she's a Human-Chozo-Metroid hybrid. Also, the article's tone about her weight is a little hyperbolic. Pretty much every source I've consulted on the topic seems to put the ideal weight for a 6'3" woman at between 153-193 pounds. She's five pounds heavier than her highest "optimal" weight. It's not remarkable that she weighs close to 200 pounds; it's remarkable that she's so slender. Given that she can still survive long falls and has impressive ups even without the Power Suit, I'd guess her bones and muscles are significantly denser than a normal human's. That's just a guess, though. Atypicaloracle (talk) 00:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Noway Samus can't be 6.3 (unless thats suit height) if shes 6.3 then all the dudes on other M must be 7.0 plusDrJohnwatson (talk) 03:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatson Captain N How can Jeffrey Scott know Mother Brain, if he doesn´t know Samus? 22:04, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Because Jeffrey and Mother Brain are married silly DrJohnwatson (talk) 23:37, January 9, 2014 (UTC)DrJohnwatson In the section about the Japanese usage of gender neutral pronouns, there's an error: aista is not Japanese. Birth Date Source Not sure if I feel comfortable about using the MDB date estimates as a source. It's a neat chart, but skimming through the explanation I saw a lot of assumptions and extrapolations. Anyone want to weigh in? Barring any objections I'll probably revert it to the previous estimate in a day or two. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 17:43, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :I can't see where their source is for her birth year either. Best just to say unknown I suppose since it hasnt been confirmed and probably wont be [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup I think this page could do with a cleanup. It's pretty messy to look at, there's random quotes in places they dont fit, one of them is from a cosplayer (??) and the images are all over the shop. Might put the cleanup template on but tbh this page should be one of our best [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Debate on Samus' gender since 1994 Was the Metroid community really debating since 1994 when Matsuoka made his coment about her being a Newhalf cause the description sounds like people were arguing about this since 1994? I thought this debate only arosed recently? The article that's supposed to be the reference for this states that "there has been some debate asking if the comment was in jest or genuine" but doesn't show evidence that the community has been debating this since 1994 nor does it show that it's a debate within the community at all. The only evidence that shows that there is a debate are pics of twitter posts all dated around the same time the article was originally posted. The article was posted September 1, 2015 and the twitter posts used as evidence date August 31, 2015 and September 1, 2015. Also the actual debates between individuals shown involves discussions with one of the authors themselves. If somebody has an argument in such a matter then writes an article and uses pics of their argument to prove that there's a debate among the community, does it really prove that there's a debate on this in the community? At the very least does it really prove that there's been a debate on this matter prior to the posting of this article especially since the article itself appears to be what sparked the whole debate to begin with? 11:14, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :I think you're right, I don't remember this ever being discussed earlier than this year in the community myself. It seems to have been a recent find and source of discussion. I've noticed this topic being discussed on numerous sites such as reddit, tumblr, twitter and several articles written about it. We should probably do some better research into the origin of the topic but I'm sure it's been suggested before - it just happens to come around wake of gamergate and a larger discussion about gender and other social topics in games, so it happens to be quite a big issue atm. I dont think there's any need to link to exact comment threads about the discussion but a few more references and articles concerning Samus' gender would be a great benefit to the article . [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:38, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't know what the kind editors of this wikia plan to ultimately do but most of the current controversy seems to be more focused on debating whether Brianna is correct rather than debating whether Matsuoka's comment is a fact or something that could be interpreted to be a joke. At the very least that's what it looks to be. If so, should a controversy that's more focused on arguing about the validity of an article about Samus be included here? I mean sure the author is an controversial internet celebrity and all, but should internet dramas like this really be included everytime they happen regardless of who's involved? I mean I don't think you guys mention every time there's an internet drama about somebody famous arguing about Other M. 14:44, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::The main difference here is that it's a factual debate rather than one of personal opinions. There's been a lot of misinformation on this subject, which is the exact thing a wiki is supposed to do away with. I don't enjoy giving any more notoriety to this debate, but at this point I don't think it's going to just disappear. Better to provide people with proper information than try to sweep it under the rug. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 16:36, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay I guess but if facts are to be considered, better be safe and use the exact term used by both creators that being specifically Newhalf and explain it's meaning in detail, or at very least mention that they used the same Japanese term somewhere. Due to different fan translations of Newhalf and the interviews, there might be petty arguments that Matsuoka is saying one thing while Sakamato is saying another. Arguments like "Matsuoka called Samus a shemale according to this article. Sakamato didn't call her a shemale, he called her a transvestite according to this other article. Those two aren't the same." could crop up. Part of the current drama is not knowing that both creators are actually using the same Japanese term, and not knowing that it's actually a catch all term that can refer to different things rather than just one single definition in English. 18:42, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Fair point, I've updated the article. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 20:58, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Transgender nonsense I honestly think we shouldn't give the crazy nutcase attention and add their delusions to a perfectly good informative page, it has been proven without a doubt that Samus is a woman and always has been with the new half mistranslated since it was referencing her being part Chozo. 10:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) : Newhalf the term which Matsuoka used in Japanese can refer to transgender, transvestite, shemale, or anything along those lines. Brianna halfly acknowledges the usage of the term in the original article. In her followup article however, she disagrees with Sakamoto's statement which invalidates Matsuoka's supposed claim on the grounds that he's saying "transvesite" when in reality the exact term he used was also Newhalf. She does state that doesn't speak Japanese and that she's relying on fan translations but that doesn't excuse poor research on the Japanese terms used. 14:44, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :As the IP above me pointed about, newhalf specifically refers to trans women/transvestites/etc. The term for people of mixed lineage is simply "half". That said, the section on this page should ideally serve to dispel those rumors, not lend them credence. I've updated it with Sakamoto's statement on the matter. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 16:33, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's a discussion amongst the community and should be acknowledged, especially because of the controversy it's causing. The fact that people are so annoyed by it and its provoked angry reactions means it should be documented. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:30, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but how it was recorded would be of importance. Something like; in an Interview Matsuoka told a joke about Samus which some people (possibly not even Metroid fans) took at face value and started preaching as the truth, angering fans of Metroid as well as other gamers. Maybe something like that? But I don't really agree with the assessment that it even needs to be mentioned. A joke is a joke, should all jokes made by official Metroid staff about the game-series be included in the wiki? That kind of seems a but strange to me.--ExcelCore (talk) 22:18, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Inspiration from Cobra the Space Pirate? Cobra the Space Pirate is a manga which debuted in 1978 (8 years before Metroid), where one female character, Jane, is a powerful and smart blonde-haired bounty hunter. Oddly similar to Samus. And in the same manga, the hero sports an arm-cannon. Any Metroid developer ever talked about this source as an inspiration? If not, I think it is still enough to at least mention these in the Behind the Scene section. Lunaramethyst (talk) 14:38, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Separating Canon from Non-canon Looking back at Samus' article, I'm noticing that the main sections are seriously cluttered with a LOT of information that is either non-canon (such as Captain N) or has since been retconned (the purple hair of the Super Metroid comic) and conflicts with the canon. Might I suggest we create a section to put all of this non-canon material, so that the main article is a lot neater, less conflicting and overall easier to read? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea. It would be better to have all that information in one spot, with one set of noncanon templates, rather than spread multiple ones throughout the page. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:11, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Ethicity appearance Starting this here just so we don't start going back and forth reverting each other. I'm not too sure of her having a noticeable eastern appearance. I just don't see it myself. Here's a couple reference images. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:55, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :I can kind of see it, at least in MOM. In other games it's less clear. Sakamoto said he based her image in Super Metroid on Kim Basinger, which would mean she's Caucasian. In Zebes Invasion Order, she's definitely Japanese. I'm very race-blind; if you show me someone who's mixed race I probably wouldn't be able to tell. In Samus's case, to me it's like Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell. She's supposed to be Japanese, but to me she often looks racially ambiguous (although it still doesn't make sense that Scarlett Johannson was cast as her). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :That's pretty much what I sorta tried to add to the article itself. I wanted to mention it is difficult to determine her ethnicity, especially since her appearance DOES change every once in a while. However, the user Megaman100 seems awfully determined to make her supposed asian (i dont see it either) appearance as fact. I also dont see much sense in using a Gamefaqs topic section as reference. Latinlingo (talk) 06:24, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :She doesn't have the defining facial features east asian ethnicity, at least from what I can tell. The distinct slanted "almond" eyes are not present, or not pronounced significantly. Her face is more long and angular typical of european descent, unlike the short and squarer faces of eastern. Of course there's also her hair and eye color. Actually where's her child picture, I'll put that up. ... Actually I can kind of see it there. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:45, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Let's not forget the fact that the game was made by Team Ninja. Based on what I remember from Ninja Gaiden, Dead Or Alive, etc, the company makes anime/asian looking models quite often. Its only normal that this artistic style/choice is also seen in Other M. Thus, her appearance and ethnicity becomes ambiguous due to different artstyles. Latinlingo (talk) 11:21, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Slightly inaccurate info *"However, completing Metroid in under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman." Less than five hours would be more accurate, since the best ending in Metroid 1 isn't the only one that shows Samus' gender. The "fair" ending is the actual lowest requirement for this. *On another note, "Super Metroid Player's Guide" in the "Physical appearance" heading and "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" in the "Role in other media" heading should be italicized. The latter should also be changed to "Super Metroid Player's'' Guide". *Please change the Showhide template for "Official data" to an actual heading like everything else in the article. It's easier to navigate that way, especially on mobile. 18:56, July 17, 2018 (UTC) First two are done. Tried fixing the third but moving the section header to outside the template made a new default header for the template to show up. Tried not using the template and going for built in collapsible element, but previewing on my mobile seems to hide the section header as well until you open "Role in Other Media". --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:36, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Ok Edit: You didn't fix the first one. 06:30, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Hair Color Information in Infobox Do we really need to include every single hair color Samus has had in early media in the infobox for her article? We've known since Fusion that blond is the only canonical hair color Samus has had, and her portrayal in early, now-retconned media is pretty well-covered in the "Appearance" section of the article. The point of an infobox is to give basic information on its subject, and I don't think anyone's going to be looking there to see what her hair color was in "Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order" or the non-canon Super Metroid comic. I feel like we would be better off just listing her hair as "blond" in the infobox and keeping information on her early designs in the "Appearance" section. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:52, November 8, 2018 (UTC)